


You Are My Sunshine

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Character Death, Death, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Friendship, Married Life, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Real Life, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sad Ending, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (You are my Sunshine AU) Four moments in Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Lovino Vargas' lives, and one without both of them together.Oneshot/drabble





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["You are my sunshine"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301812) by The Civil Wars. 



> 1.

"You are my sunshine," Antonio says, beaming, as he twirls a reluctant Lovino around in an enthusiastic circle. The latter groans, but even he can't help but smile at his beautiful boyfriend's happiness.

> 2.

"My only sunshine!" Toni snaps, slamming his fists on their kitchen table. The old nickname is desperate now. "Do you hear me?! I'd die before I'd cheat on you!"

Lovino blinks. He has no answer.

> 3.

"You make me so happy, _mi amor,_ even when skies are gray," Toni says, grasping Lovino's hands. He's smiling even though there are tears in his eyes. Happy, happy tears. "And I love you so much. You look beautiful in that wedding dress..."

"Whatever, idiot." Lovi mutters, blushing.

"...and I'm so proud to be at this altar with you."

> 4.

"You'll never know, dear," Toni whispers in the middle of the night, his face in his sleeping husband's large, pregnant belly. The window is open, and there's a pleasant breeze. The baby moves. "...how much I love you..." He's speaking to both of them now.

> 5. 

"...Please don't take my sunshine away."

Antonio drops the bouquet of flowers on the grass and with difficulty, because he's holding a baby, he kneels down. Tears run down his face. "Forgive me, my darling sunshine.." he whispers, and even then his voice cracks.

The grave is freshly dug.


End file.
